At the Gay Bar
by Deetra TaFoy
Summary: After a long day Renji takes Ichigo drinking. Obviously it's a RenjixIchigo fic and there is indeed a lemon in part seven. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I told you I don't wanna!" Ichigo shrieked as Renji dragged him through the streets of Karakura.

"Too bad. Everyone else left before you so you're stuck with it." Renji growled in response.

"Renji! I'm not old enough to drink!"

"Who cares!?! If you act like you belong no one will notice… Ah, here's a place," he said pointing to a random bar.

"You're just going in the first bar you see?"

"I really need a drink. You're pissing me off."

"Why would you want to drink with someone who pisses you off!?!"

"Just shut up and get in there!" Renji yelled as he threw Ichigo through the doors. Ichigo rolled past the bar, slamming into the wall at the other end. The patrons grabbed their drinks and headed to a safer part of the room. Pretty much anywhere away from the new people…

Ichigo stood up and prepared to launch his attack on Renji who was making his way to a stool. He ordered two beers as Ichigo came after him, though I think having a big glass of a foamy liquid shoved in your face would make anyone stop in their tracks. At least Ichigo did. Screeching to a halt centimeters away from a facial impact with glass and liquid, Ichigo eyed the beverage suspiciously.

"I know you know what beer is kid."

"Of course I do! It just smells like pee..."

Renji chuckled to himself as he drank his. The female bar tender looked at the two quizzically. "He just turned eight-teen. We're celebrating properly now." Renji stated before the bar tender decided to care too much. "Just shut up and drink it Ichigo."

Ichigo reluctantly took the cup of pee, err, beer and sat down next to Renji. He finally took the time to take in his surroundings. He had never actually been in a bar before, so this was interesting to him. There were several people scattered all about; some in small groups, some by themselves. It seemed to be mostly business-like men, although there were a few women here and there. It had more of a lounge feel to it… Some people were singing karaoke at the little stage to the left, others playing poker or some random arcade game. He looked at the bar tender who was now at the other end flirting with some guy. Interesting… This woman… she was rather muscular. Not as big as Chad, but certainly bigger than Ichigo. Her hair was big and her make up over done. Very strong jaw line, and… wait… Is that an Adam's apple? She _does_ have very large leg and arm muscles, not quite a _five_ o'clock shadow… Holy… She's _gotta_ be a he… Ichigo quickly took a sip of his beer only to sputter at the taste of it.

"It's about time you tried it Strawberry-san," Renji laughed as he finished his first beer.

"Renji, what kind of bar did you take me to?" Ichigo asked; trying to not sound freaked out.

Renji saw the uneasiness in his eyes though. "What's the matter? A bar is a bar! Just finish your beer before I pour it down your throat for you."

Ichigo took another sip, this time not sputtering as much. By the time he finished it, he had become accustomed to the taste and really didn't mind the idea of another one. The bar keep came over and asked in a masculine-trying-to-be-feminine voice, "Would you like another sweetheart?"

Being called sweetheart by what had to have been a drag-queen did make Ichigo slightly uneasy, but there was an ever so faint tingling in his head that he thought must almost be what people refer to as a 'buzz' and he was curious to see where that would go. "Yes, thank you ma'am," he managed to get out without laughing. Ma'am…

The 'woman' just smiled sweetly and gave him another. "This one is on me sugar," 'she' said. Obviously tickled with the young man. Ichigo graciously accepted it and began to drink it with more enthusiasm than the last.

Several beers and a few shots of some random liquors later, Ichigo was chatting it up with the man- um, woman behind the bar and a few men that had found seats near him. Renji seemed to be hitting on a few real women and not being very successful. They seemed more interested in each other… _Everyone_ seemed to be interested in Ichigo. He had offers to buy him a drink from almost everyone. Forget the buzz. Ichigo was getting wasted.

* * *

"Ichigo, I'm going to take a leak and then we're leaving." Renji slurred out as he passed Ichigo and his new friends.

"Ha, yeah, sure! Have fun Rennnjiii-chan!!" was the response he got. Even though Renji was a bit drunk himself, that response still freaked him out.

In the bathroom Renji could hear the sounds of dance music blaring as apparently someone was about to hit the karaoke stage. "This place really picks up after nine o'clock," he thought. Granted, he wasn't sure what time it was now, but he was sure it was definitely after nine. Yeah, definitely after nine. He walked back out as the singer hit the chorus. He looked at the stage to see none other than Ichigo; singing; on stage; with other men… This scene he saw as the words, "be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend," came blasting from the speakers… Holy crap that had to be the funniest thing he had seen all night! He would have laughed except for the fact that at that point Ichigo spotted him.

Ichigo left the other people singing to stumble through the crowd of people in order to grab Renji by the arm and haul him up on stage with them. Renji couldn't be more mortified. It was hilarious when Ichigo was drunk and letting a bunch of men hang all over him, but Renji did not want to be forced to be one of those men. But then again… Renji couldn't really remember a time when he had seen Ichigo really smile. And his eyebrows weren't pointing down to his nose. Actually, he could be mistaken for being cute… What! Oh, God. No… No way was Renji thinking like that. "It's just the alcohol; it's just the alcohol…" he repeated to himself. But, Ichigo was dancing… Renji had never seen him dance before. Oh crap. Renji was starting to dance… He'd probably regret it in the morning, wait, he didn't know any of these people and Ichigo would probably not remember anything in the morning anyway… Why not just go with it? Ichigo seemed to be having fun. He could have fun too, right?

And so the night progressed. Renji and Ichigo really hit it off at this place where all the men seemed to be really friendly. They spent the majority of the night drinking and dancing and singing and what would appear to be… flirting? Well, anyone else more sober than them would consider it such.

oOEnd: Part OneOo

* * *

The chorus that was mentioned, "be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend;" is from a song call "Bad Boy" by Cascada. Alright, now let's see if I can get part two up...


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the crowd seemed to be thinning out. People were reluctantly saying goodbye to their new found play mates, as Renji had enough sense about him to keep Ichigo from going home with anyone. If he hadn't, who knows where Ichigo would have woken up… Together they stumbled through the streets, heading for the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo had one arm swung over Renji's shoulders', as he was the one who had to keep them upright.

"Ne, Ren-chan. That lady who gave us drinks, she had really huge biceps huh?"

Renji arched an eyebrow at the way Ichigo addressed him. "You mean the bar tender? Yes. She did."

"That was fun Ren-chan. I think those people liked us. A lot of people gave me their phone numbers. Maybe we should all go and hang out again sometime."

Having finally made it to the Kurosaki clinic, Renji leaned Ichigo against the wall in order to give his shoulders a break. "Let me see how many numbers you got Ichigo."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of little pieces of paper, all with people's names and phone numbers on them. "See, I guess a lot of people liked us…"

"Yes, you were the star tonight Ichigo," Renji agreed as he took all the pieces of paper from him. He was so trippy he didn't realize Renji stuffed them all in his pocket; in order to throw them away later. "Do you need help getting inside?" Normally Renji wouldn't care if he did or not, but it was his fault Ichigo was _this_ drunk. The boy didn't seem to have _any_ sense about him!

"No, I can- I can do it!" Ichigo managed to slur out in response. "Thank you Ren-chan."

Renji started to turn away, but was pulled back as Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. As he was spun back around his lips were met with Ichigo's as their faces slammed into each other. Ichigo viciously attacked Renji's mouth, forcing his tongue into the others'. Renji was shocked by this sudden move but let Ichigo continue. After the first few seconds of awkwardness, it turned into a rather pleasant kiss.

Renji leaned Ichigo against the wall again and continued the kiss. Ichigo's fingers seemed to dig into the back of his neck, like he was hanging on for dear life. Renji was surprised by the fact that he seemed to be enjoying this. He left Ichigo's mouth and began to kiss and lick at his neck instead. Ichigo threw his head back to give him better access, moaning and arching his back off the wall. Renji's hands slid under Ichigo's t-shirt and ran along his lightly toned torso. He went back to Ichigo's mouth as he pressed his body as close as he could to the 'substitute' shinigami. He realized then that Ichigo was really enjoying this too…

He pulled away from Ichigo, regretting letting it get even that far. Even though Ichigo was the most annoying person he knew, he did respect him too much to let him do something like this. Ichigo would have done something he wouldn't have really wanted to do only to not remember it; and Renji would be left with the memory and regret. He wasn't sure which was worse. Ichigo looked to 'Ren-chan', confusion playing on his face. Renji touched their foreheads together as he sighed, "Remind me never to take you drinking again."

"Renji… What…" Ichigo began to ask, but judging by the look on Renji's face, he decided it best to let it go.

Renji gently touched his lips to Ichigo's before quickly turning and walking off.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo was forced into consciousness as he was brutally attacked in his sleep. By his father… 

"What was that for!?!"

"You were sleeping in the doorway Ichigo! Get your butt up and inside. What were you doing sleeping there?" his father asked as he was preparing for another attack.

Karin and Yuzu sat at the table eating breakfast; watching the all too familiar scenario play out.

"Ichi-nii-san, you really should be more careful where you sleep. You could get sick sleeping outside and with the door open anyone could come in," Yuzu said, truly concerned for her brother.

"Look," Ichigo began with a sigh, "I'm really tired and my brain feels like it's about to explode. Could you please leave me alone?" He began to climb the stairs to his room, trying his hardest not to fall right back down them.

"Where were you last night?" Karin asked with a mouth full of eggs.

A flood of pictures rushed through Ichigo's mind as he tried to remember; not successfully recalling anything solid. He did however recall the feel of someone's lips against his. He reached up and touched his lips trying to remember. He could feel the warmth of someone pressed against him, the mind blowing sensation of someone's tongue at his throat, but… who?

"It's none of your business!" he snapped back as he finished climbing the stairs.

Who…

oOEnd Part TwoOo

* * *

Ok so there is my story. I was going to leave it at this, but I guess it really could be continued. If anyone thinks I should let me know. I actually wanted to write this after I saw a certain video on YouTube. If you do a search for "Bleach Gay Bar" it should be the first video to pop up. For some reason it cracks me up. Alright, let me know if it's total crap or somewhat decent...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Yuzu carefully sneaked into Ichigo's bedroom to retrieve the clothing he had left strewn about his floor. Once successful in her mission she retreated back downstairs and proceeded to separate the laundry. She picked up a pair of Ichigo's jeans and when she turned the pockets inside out, a small piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the washing machine.

"555-9881- Lola," Yuzu read aloud. Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Karin!!" she yelled as she went running into the living room where her sister was playing video games. "Karin! Karin! Karin!"

"Geez, what do you want?" she replied, barely taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Look what I found in Ichigo's pocket!" she said excitedly as she thrust the piece of paper into Karin's face, distracting her just enough to kill whatever little creature she had been playing as.

Karin glared at her sister and took the offending piece of paper. "Well… now I really wonder what Ichigo was up to last night."

As luck would have it, that was the moment Ichigo decided to grace the world with his presence. He came stumbling down the stairs massaging his head trying to get rid of the last of his horrid headache.

"Hey Ichigo!" Karin called to him in a teasing tone.

"Karin don't. You shouldn't tease him!" Yuzu whispered to her. Ichigo just looked blankly in their general direction.

But of course since when has listening to advice like that ever been fun? "Ichigo," Karin continued, "who's Lola?" she asked with the biggest grin.

"What are you talking about? What kind of name is Lola?" Ichigo walked over to his sisters and took the piece of paper from Karin, studying it carefully.

"It's a foreign name isn't it?" Yuzu offered.

"Oo, Ichigo scored with a foreign chick!" Karin exclaimed.

Ichigo barely got his mouth open to respond when his father barreled into the room knocking Ichigo off his feet and grabbing the paper out of the air. "Oh, you were with a foreign girl? I hear they're pretty lascivious! No wonder you couldn't make it past the door last night! HA!" Isshin continued to laugh as his children stared at him in bewilderment.

Ichigo shook his head as he tried to regain himself and stood back up. "First of all, I have no clue what you just said. Secondly, I don't even know who Lola is!!"

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin all gasped. "I never thought my own brother would be such a lecher!" Yuzu cried in disgust.

"Seriously Ichigo…" Karin continued, "that's really bad."

"Now Ichigo, I'm not saying you shouldn't have fun, you're a young man! You should have fun while you can. But you should at least learn the girl's name before you take her-"

"I didn't do anything with anyone!" Ichigo cut his father off. "I'm not a lecher, I didn't do anything bad and I don't remember meeting any Lola!" Ichigo yelled as he tackled his father and snatched the phone number away from him. He threw on a light jacket and slipped on some shoes and stormed out the front door. Everyone stared at the door after him.

"You're raising a man slut dad," Karin stated bluntly.

"You two, remember to not go around guys like Ichigo when you get older," he sternly said to his daughters. Yuzu nodded in complete agreement, Karin rolled her eyes and restarted her game.

* * *

Once in the sanctuary of the outside world, Ichigo stood leaning against the wall with his hand on his forehead, trying so hard to fend off the headache threatening to reappear. Giving up after a very short battle, Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand. Lola. Who the heck is Lola? Let's see… Last night… last night.

Ok, Renji took him to a bar; there was a big lady behind the counter… he drank a lot of who knows what. Then there's a big blank spot in the memory. And then the kiss that just will not leave his thoughts. It was still so fresh in his mind. Could that be Lola? Did he hook up with some woman at that bar? Ichigo closed his eyes and replayed the kiss for probably the hundredth time. Well there's only one way to find out. He'd have to go back to that bar and try to find Lola. That's an easy enough plan. Ichigo began walking down the street.

Wait, where is that bar? He had no clue where Renji took him last night. Ok so he'd have to elaborate on that easy enough plan. First, find Renji. Second, make Renji take him back to the bar where hopefully he can find something out about Lola. That shouldn't be too hard.

Now how in the world do you find Renji? Crap! Why does this plan have to get harder and harder? Well may as well start walking. Ichigo headed out to where he and the others had been fighting some Hollow the previous night. Maybe if he started from there he could figure out where Renji had dragged him. If lady luck is on his side, maybe he'd even run into Renji.

oOEnd Part ThreeOo

* * *

Ok, so after a long wait I finally wrote something that seems to be able to continue it. I wouldn't even have this if Sasami Abarai hadn't offered to beta for me. I was so happy! I finally have something... So please read, let me know if it lives up to expectations or if I've totally let you down. Obviously there will be a part four... I'm working on it I swear... Um. Ok... Don't hurt me!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for putting this at the top, but I just wanted to go ahead and apologize for the unexpected wait on getting this next part up. I had it almost completely written when part three was posted, but due to some computer problems I'm just now getting to post it. But with the delay I was able to re-write it and I must say I am _much _happier with it. I hope you guys are happy with it too!!

* * *

"I kissed Ichigo. I _kissed… __Ichigo_. Good Lord what was I thinking?! Wait, it wasn't my fault… Yeah, technically Ichigo kissed me. I didn't do anything weird… Ichigo did. He always has been an idiot. Ichigo. Idiot. Ha. AH crap I _kissed _Ichigo!!" Our beloved tattooed redhead had been sitting on a bench in the park where his crazy night had begun for over half an hour now trying to see how many times and different ways he could say the same sentence. No matter how many times he said it, it always ended up the same, he kissed Ichigo. And what's worse is that he _liked_ it. Sure a drunken kiss or two can happen. But to enjoy it? That's just a crime against humanity. 

He began pacing back and forth in front of his bench occasionally spouting out unintelligible words causing the people walking by to walk considerably faster. "Ok stop it!" he yelled to himself and sat back down. "Just keep calm about it. A lot of people kiss and it means nothing. And Ichigo doesn't even remember it. If Ichigo doesn't remember it then I can forget it. Geez Renji, what were you getting so worked up about? I'm an idiot too." Renji sighed with relief and for the first time that day smiled. He put his hands behind his head and looked up to the clear blue sky and his smile left him. "I don't want to forget it…"

"Renji! Thank God you're here!"

Renji quickly stood up and looked in the direction his name had come from. Of course the cause of his torture would be heading right toward him. "Hey Ichigo! Hey. Ichigo. H-hey, hi! Um, Ichigo… Hey…"

"Um…" Ichigo looked at him like he had three heads, "hi?" Renji mentally kicked himself. "What's up Renji?"

"Haha, nothing's up Ichigo! In fact, nothing has EVER been _up_. Why, why would you think something is up?" Renji replied laughing. Now Renji was giving himself the mental beating of his life.

Ichigo continued to look at him like he was some freak of nature. "Renji, I kind of needed to talk to you but I'm going to need you to be somewhat normal. Ok?"

Renji's brain screamed. He needed to talk? When someone _needs_ to talk, that's never a good sign. He couldn't remember could he? He was wasted beyond wasted, how could he possibly remember! Ok just calm down, calm down… Maybe everything will be ok. I mean; the worst that could happen would be that he'd never want to see Renji again. Renji survived quite well before he met Ichigo. Except now that he's known him he could spend the rest of his life pining after an unattainable love. Great! That's, that's such a fun way to spend ETERNITY. It'd be better if Ichigo broke both his legs and they just moved on.

"Renji! Are you listening to me?!"

Renji snapped back out of his thoughts. "Yeah of course I'm listening. Of course. Haha… What do you need Ichigo?" he replied a little too enthusiastically.

"It's kind of embarrassing Renji… I really don't want to talk about it but you're the only one who could help me," Ichigo began. He wasn't looking Renji in the face and you could tell that whatever it was he wanted to say was like pulling teeth for him. He was so cute!! Renji couldn't help but stare at him with longing. That's it… Renji's gone. If he didn't want him before he definitely wanted him now. "Renji, do you remember where that bar we went to last night is?"

Renji looked at Ichigo a little confused. This isn't exactly how he imagined this conversation starting… "Um, yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Ok, do you remember anyone named Lola there?"

"… Lola? No." Ok this is _really _nothing like he expected.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as he tried to work up the nerve to talk about it. "Well, you see… I think last night I made out with someone named Lola. I don't really remember it, but I know that I kissed someone and there was a phone number in my pocket for someone named Lola… I'm scared to just call her since I don't remember her, so I was wondering if you could help me find her."

Well, did not see that coming. So. Renji didn't throw away all the numbers. Huh. Lola… Well on the plus side this saves Renji the horrible pain of broken legs. Ok… it just might be better this way. Yeah, hook Ichigo up with this Lola chick, they can still be friends and no one ever has to know what happened! Sure Renji wants nothing more than to shove Ichigo back up against that wall and relive that moment over and over again, but alas, Ichigo likes girls. I guess. It would be better to have him as an ally than nothing at all right? Right…

"Of course I'll help you find her Ichigo!" Renji replied, again a little too enthusiastically. "Let's see, I think we went in this direction," Renji pointed in some direction and started walking, Ichigo close behind him. "So what are you going to do if you find this Lola?"

"I'm not sure really. I've never done anything like this before. It's just that, I can't get that kiss out of my mind. I've been thinking about it all day. I guess I'd see if she wanted to date or something… God I feel like an idiot! I don't know what I'm doing!"

Renji chuckled quietly to himself. So, Ichigo can't stop thinking about it… It would be a lie if Renji said he wasn't a bit proud. Is it best to not tell him that it was Renji he kissed? Yeah, it would be better in the long run. Right?

oOEnd Part FourOo


	5. Chapter 5

"God Renji. What am I doing here? I'm not exactly the most social person in the world; I don't know what I'm doing! I'm going home…" Upon reaching the bar, Ichigo decided it would be a good time to freak out.

"Geez Ichigo, quit acting like a girl. Just go in there and ask the bar tender if they know anyone named Lola or if they remember seeing you with any girl last night."

"How would the bar tender know? No one here knows me."

Renji laughed a little, "Trust me… They know who you are."

Ichigo glared at Renji a little. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haha, just shut up, grow a spine and get in there!" Renji shoved Ichigo through the open doors. Huh, that's the second time within twenty four hours Ichigo has entered that bar by an outside force...

Ichigo regained his balance and made his way nervously toward the bar. Renji's words had him a bit shaken up. What did he do last night? He sat on a stool at the bar and waited for the 'lady' from the day before to come to him.

"Hey sugar! I didn't expect to see you in here again so soon!" the 'woman' greeted him cheerfully. Oh yes, Ichigo remembered her…

"Um hi… I take it you remember me from last night."

"Of course sweetheart. I couldn't forget someone like you. Would you like a drink? On the house…" she continued. He tried to refuse but she wouldn't have it. She retreated to the other end to get him one of their special drinks. "Here you go honey," she said as she placed a glass of something in front of him. "So, what brings you back so soon?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Ichigo leaned forward a bit and played with the glass. He looked at the 'woman' again. Nope, a man in women's clothing was still weird. "Do you recall seeing me with anyone last night?"

"Well I remember you came in with that cute redhead."

"...Sure. But did I seem to be friendly with anyone else in particular?"

The bartender laughed a little too hard for Ichigo's liking. "Honey, you were friendly with _everyone_ last night!" Ichigo turned bright red, his eyes became glued to the bar counter.

As he got over his embarrassment his eyes traveled up to look at the bar tender again. On their trip, they caught sight of her nametag. Right there in bold letters was the name Lola. Ichigo's jaw almost hit the counter.

"You're… You're name is Lola?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Why yes it is."

Oh my God. Ichigo made out with a drag queen! Ichigo picked up his glass and downed the drink in one gulp, immediately fighting the urge to spit it back up. "Thank you," he managed to choke out. "I don't think I need anything anymore. Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome sweetie! Come back again ok?" Lola said in a cheery voice. Ichigo managed a forced smile and bowed slightly as he headed toward the door with rubber legs.

* * *

Renji waited outside watching the sky change colors into evening, still contemplating whether or not it was such a good idea to not tell Ichigo. As he heard someone stumble out of the doors he turned around to see Ichigo, pale as a sheet. "Um, you ok Ichigo?" 

Ichigo dragged his feet to where Renji was sitting on the curb and plopped down next to him. "Lola is a man. A man in women's clothing. Lola is a drag queen." Renji's eyes became a lot wider than what they're supposed to be before he busted out laughing. "It's not funny Renji!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" In spite of his words Renji continued laughing; only making Ichigo angrier.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Ichigo stood up and started stomping down the street.

"Ichigo! Wait up! I'm sorry! Ok, it's not that funny! Come on Ichigo." Renji tried to apologize as he ran off after him.

Ichigo tried to ignore him and put as much distance as he could between them. He could feel himself blushing and he did not want Renji to see him any more vulnerable than what he'd already seen.

oOEnd Part FiveOo

* * *

Ok I hope these last two parts are satisfactory. Cookies to anyone who gets the Lola reference; extra cookies for anyone who got it in part three. I am working on part six now, hopefully I'll have no computer problems and will get it up in an acceptable amount of time. Thank you for your patience and please let me know if you've enjoyed my story so far!

Oh, and any drag queen's reading this, please don't be offended. I personally don't have a problem with drag queen's. 


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to take this opportunity first to apologize for the crap at the bottom. Thank you.

* * *

By the time Ichigo made it back to his neighborhood, night had completely taken over. He had long since abandoned his angry stomp for a more subdued pace. Renji had given up trying to make peace with him several blocks back and resigned himself to just following and watching that lithe body walk. He'd watched Ichigo move many times; they've fought together more times than he could count. But a motion as simple as walking, he'd never really watched him do that. Right hand buried in his pocket, left hand gently swinging by his side. Right, left, right, left, his hips ever so faintly swaying side to side with every step. Mm, that firm round buwhoa. Ok Renji, this isn't some cheesy porno, you're just walking. But, those jeans perfectly displayed that tight little rear… Renji quickly took to looking at the passing buildings to keep his mind from straying back to Ichigo's body.

"Renji," Ichigo started, barely turning his head back to the one he was addressing.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I got angry at you."

Renji watched as Ichigo quickly looked forward again. Ha, he was probably embarrassed about apologizing, so cute. "I'm sorry I laughed Ichigo," Renji replied. He saw Ichigo nod slightly, just enough to let Renji know he had heard him. Renji continued to follow him, this time smiling and not caring if anyone saw him ogling the man in front of him.

Once they reached his house, Ichigo stayed outside and leaned against the wall. Renji had to force his mind to keep from straying back to the previous night at that very same wall.

"Are you not going in?" he asked innocently. In his mind he wanted Ichigo to stay leaning against that wall forever.

"It doesn't matter if I do. None of the lights are on so no one's home." Good. Renji gets a few more minutes of Ichigo. "Well that was a waste of a day. I spend the whole morning and most of the afternoon fantasizing about the greatest kiss I've ever had, only to find out that that kiss was from a man. And not just any man, a man in women's clothing."

"Is it that terrible that you kissed a man?" Renji kept his eyes firmly fixed on Ichigo, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in Renji's gaze. "Please don't think I'm weird, but… I don't think it's so much that it was a man; it's just that it was a _drag queen_. You know, not quite a man, but not quite a woman. Isn't that weird?" Ichigo finally looked Renji in the eye and all of Renji's insides twisted at once. It almost seemed as if Ichigo had a look of desperation in his eyes. Oh, he's so cute… "Renji?"

Renji snapped back to reality. "Ugh, Ichigo." he covered his eyes with his hands, for the first time he was actually a little afraid to look at Ichigo. "What if I told you, you didn't kiss that drag queen?"

"Well then who did I kiss? Wait; do you know who I kissed? Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Ichigo stood up from his leaning wall and looked Renji square in the eye, once he removed his hands…

"Ichigo, I didn't want to tell you because, I don't want you to hate me… You kissed me, Ichigo."

Ichigo's face lost all expression; he just stared at Renji with wide eyes. Renji fidgeted in his spot, not knowing if he was about to get the worst verbal or physical beating he'd ever had. Ichigo went back to holding the wall up and seemed to find the sidewalk quite fascinating as his gaze dropped from Renji's face. Renji was about to say something resembling an apology and about staying away from Ichigo for a while when he saw an almost undetectable upward curve at the corners of Ichigo's mouth. Well that's completely unexpected.

* * *

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours. Renji never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Finally he built up the courage to break the silence. "Man Ichigo, I know you're probably really angry at me, so could you just go ahead and break some random bone already?" 

Ichigo looked up and as soon as his eyes met Renji's his face was covered in a terrible blush. "Um, Renji," Ichigo said as he averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Oh thank goodness Ichigo let Renji live long enough to see that. "Actually, I'm kind of relieved it was you, not some random stranger. If it's Renji," he continued shyly, "it's ok."

"Ichigo," Renji wanted so badly to say something smart at that moment, but his mind was still processing the fact that Ichigo was _okay_ with kissing him that all he could manage was to barely breathe out his name.

Ichigo began to fidget nervously against his wall. "Renji… do you think, maybe; you know, if you want to; would you… kiss me again?"

What? No seriously, what? Ichigo _wanted _Renji to kiss him? Renji stood there gaping at Ichigo who still avoided looking at him. "I'm sorry Renji I shouldn't have said anything," Ichigo apologized as he began to turn away.

"No! No, sorry, haha. I was just a little surprised is all. Truth is Ichigo, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either." There Ichigo went blushing again. Renji continued to watch Ichigo squirm. He was so adorable.

"So are you going to do it or not!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji chuckled as he moved closer to Ichigo. He raised his hand and tenderly touched Ichigo's cheek, smiling slightly as there was an almost unnoticeable hitch in Ichigo's breath. He gently tilted Ichigo's head up ever so slightly and slowly closed his eyes. Ichigo copied Renji and closed his eyes. When Renji felt Ichigo stop breathing he opened his eyes again and watched Ichigo, as their lips touched so softly, this time he was going to savor it. He watched Ichigo's eyelashes flutter softly at the contact and felt him begin breathing again.

Renji began to kiss Ichigo a little harder, lightly running his tongue over his bottom lip. Ichigo slightly opened his mouth and took in Renji's tongue, gently sucking on it. Renji felt his knees begin to buckle. Their last kiss was hot and passionate in a drunken way, but this one… This time Renji could feel his insides start to melt. He leaned into Ichigo a little more firmly and closed his eyes. Ichigo's hands held onto the back of Renji's jacket, shaking slightly in excitement. The hand that was gently caressing Ichigo's cheek and neck slowly traveled down the front of his shirt, making sure to just barely touch a pert nipple under the soft cotton fabric.

There was a slight change in Ichigo's breathing at the seemingly innocent touch. Renji wanted so badly to go back and do it again, but his hand wouldn't listen. He tugged slightly at Ichigo's shirt cautiously touching the flesh hidden underneath. When one of Ichigo's hands buried itself in his hair his hand began to explore Ichigo's body more enthusiastically, his other hand moved around Ichigo, slightly pulling him off the wall so he could grip that firm rear he had been admiring earlier.

Ichigo quickly shoved Renji off of him as two older women came around the corner. They stared at each other as the two women passed, chatting to each other, seeming to not notice the two heavily breathing young men.

"M-maybe we should go inside," Ichigo said as soon as the women had passed. Renji just nodded his head, he didn't care where they went, he just wanted to get his lips back on Ichigo.

oOEnd Part SixOo

* * *

Ok so after reading the horrible kiss scene I wrote there, you can decide to either end it there, or wait for the gratuitous lemon scene that I am working on for part seven. If you do decide to wait around for it, that will be the official ending, unless a bunch of reviewers tell me to just go ahead and shoot my hand off before I even attempt a lemon scene... Haha, it's all up to you guys. If you want it _please_ let me know and I will try my hardest to not get distracted by the pretty pictures in my head and instead write them down. :) Ugh, just... ah, let me know if I suck. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

I would just like to say that many gummie bears died to bring you this lemon. So for the sake of the gummie bears, please, enjoy this lemon. Thank you.

* * *

Ichigo silently shut the door behind them as Renji removed his shoes in the foyer. He nervously looked at Renji as he removed his shoes and jacket. Renji watched everything in slow motion, just waiting for the chance to touch him again. It came as Ichigo removed his jacket, barely flashing his beautifully toned stomach. Renji dropped to his knees in front of his fellow shinigami and pushed up the thin piece of material to expose more of the flesh just waiting to be touched. Ichigo gasped slightly at the sudden movement as Renji kissed at his navel. He kissed and sucked at Ichigo's bellybutton, repeatedly dipping his tongue in and out. Ichigo let out soft little whimpers as he began to trace those just visible abdominal muscles.

Renji stood back up, pulling Ichigo's shirt off as he did. They stared into each other's eyes as Renji's sword calloused hands gently slid down Ichigo's shoulders to his chest this time stopping when Ichigo sharply inhaled. He lightly rubbed Ichigo's nipples, completely captivated as Ichigo breathed deep shaky breaths, his bottom lip quivering. Ichigo threw his head to the side, moaning slightly as Renji gently pinched at his chest. Of course Renji took this opportunity to latch onto Ichigo's neck. His lips attached themselves to where Ichigo's neck met his shoulders, biting hard and then gently sucking. He continued to shower that beautiful neck with kisses as one hand traveled up to firmly cup Ichigo's cheek and the other traveled down to those wonderfully slim hips. All Ichigo could do was gasp and claw at Renji's back.

"Renji, stop it," Ichigo somehow managed to choke out.

"Why?" Renji replied barely taking his mouth off Ichigo.

"You're making me sound like an idiot. Stop, please."

"No." Renji turned Ichigo's face toward him, kissing him firmly. His hand waiting patiently on Ichigo's hips began to move. He undid Ichigo's belt and pants and carefully slid them off his hips, along with his boxers. He stepped back to look at the body he'd been drooling over all day, briefly musing that Ichigo seemed to be a natural strawberry blond. Renji watched Ichigo's eyes go wide as he slowly undid his pants as well. He stepped closer to Ichigo and gently nudged his legs open, before taking his balls into his hand, again making Ichigo gasp. Oh the sounds he was making were so intoxicating.

"Ichigo," he breathed out as he leaned his forehead against his ally's. "Touch me."

Ichigo flinched slightly at the request. Granted he'd come this far, but he'd never touched another guy like that before. To say he was a little scared was an understatement. He reached out with a shaky hand while trying to conceal the fear in his eyes. His fingertips gingerly touched the head of Renji's penis, cautiously trailing a line from tip to base as if it would bite him at any moment. He buried his face in the crook of Renji's neck to hide his blush as he carefully wrapped his fingers around Renji's cock. Slowly he began to mimic Renji's movements. It was so hard for him to keep his mind clear enough to remember to move his hand. Ichigo clenched his teeth trying hard to keep from making any sounds as Renji's hand began to move faster and his teeth lightly bit at Ichigo's ear.

As Renji traced the contours of Ichigo's ear with his tongue and teeth, Ichigo lost control of his hand. He gripped Renji harder than he wanted and began to move his hand faster, jerking slightly with every pull causing whatever rhythm he had managed to be completely lost. Through his involuntary cries he managed to hear Renji's breath become more ragged; Ichigo smiled for his small personal victory when he finally heard Renji moan into his ear.

Renji's pre-cum slicked hand slid down Ichigo's cock to grope at his balls again. Ichigo involuntarily spread his legs even more leaning into Renji's body as close as he could. His wet hand slid it's way up to the other side of Renji's neck, completely abandoning his swollen dick. He leaned back to look at Renji, showing him his fear as a finger nudged at his virgin opening. Renji licked at his open, panting mouth as if to try to comfort him as his finger slid past the tight ring of muscles.

Ichigo hissed at the new sensation and bit into Renji's tongue. Instead of reeling in pain he only shoved his tongue further into Ichigo's mouth. He worked his finger in and out of Ichigo's entrance, faster, faster, in, out, two, three fingers… Ichigo clawed at Renji's arms, gasping and crying out in pain and pleasure.

Renji pulled back from Ichigo for a moment, fully drinking in the display in front of him. Ichigo stood with his back leaning against the foyer wall. Legs spread apart, pre-cum from both their dicks dripping down his thighs.

"Renji," Ichigo whispered through his panting. He reached out and pulled Renji to him, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other pulling his neck closer to him so he could lick away the stickiness his hand had put there moments before.

Renji moaned as he relished in the attention. Shuddering hard as Ichigo scraped his teeth against his flesh. With closed eyes he held both their dicks together, moving his hips back and forth as Ichigo continued to suck on his neck. He slicked himself in their pre-cum again and then slid his hand down Ichigo's thigh, hooking his hand under his knee. He lifted his leg up and out of the way, exposing that pink little hole. Ichigo's grip tightened on Renji's arms as his dick slid against his balls and the little patch of flesh behind them. Gently Renji nudged the little opening, filling Ichigo's mouth again as he poked the head of his penis through that first ring of resistance.

Ichigo pulled back and cried out through clenched teeth as Renji pushed completely in. They looked into each other's eyes as they just stood there; Ichigo, his leg in the air; Renji, his cock completely inside the younger man.

"Renji, I feel retarded," Ichigo gasped.

Renji only laughed a little and kissed his open mouth. He pulled his dick out just barley and slowly pushed back in. He pulled out and pushed back in over and over, each time pulling out just a little bit more, until just the very tip stayed inside. As he slowly pushed back in, Ichigo moaned his name against his neck sending a shiver straight to Renji's groin. He ended up ramming his cock the rest of the way into Ichigo. Ichigo's surprised yelp turned into a moan as Renji bit his neck hard. Renji pulled out just a little bit again and slammed back into that burning tunnel, slowly driving Ichigo and himself mad.

Ichigo reached up and pulled off Renji's headband and hair tie, watching in sheer lust as that firey red hair fell past Renji's shoulders. He grabbed two handfuls of that beautiful hair and pulled as Renji slowly slammed in and out of him. Renji growled as his head was rather forcefully pulled forward by his hair, their mouths slamming into each other. They furiously kissed as Renji's hips picked up speed and Ichigo tightened his grip on the hair in his hands. Renji grabbed Ichigo's other leg and hooked his knee over his arm, now keeping Ichigo completely off the ground, held only by the wall at his back and Renji's arms under his legs. Ichigo cried out as the slightly new angle hit a new spot within him.

He finally released Renji's hair as his hands slammed down, hitting the wall almost hard enough to leave holes. He hit and clawed at the wall as he cried out for Renji to just, not stop. Just, keep going; harder, harder, please, just a little harder. He covered his face as he cried out for more, his other hand clawed at Renji's neck trying to grab hold of that hair again.

Renji bit Ichigo's hand, hard. Ichigo pulled it away from his face and looked at Renji in a way to let him know that he did not find that pleasant. "Don't hide from me Ichigo," Renji whispered against his lips. "Let me watch you." He was so close. Ichigo reached between his legs and took his own cock into his hand. His head, arms and legs were all numb, but his dick could feel everything. With every slam of Renji's hips his hand pulled hard on his own penis. He ran his free hand through Renji's hair, this time trying to not pull at it. Renji moaning in pleasure right in front of him, the vile squishing sounds their bodies made as they moved, the numbness in his head, all these things were finally getting to him.

He cried out Renji's name over and over, begging again to go just a little harder. So close. Renji complied with the requests and slammed up and into Ichigo's body as hard as he could. Yes… yes! Ichigo was right there! Just a little more! Push, pull, push, pull, in, out… harder! Harder! Ichigo threw his head back, slamming it into the wall as he screamed Renji's name. His hand clenched around his cock as he jerked hard, milking the last few drops of all he had to offer. His other hand pulled Renji's hair harder than ever, it was a miracle there wasn't any blood. Renji pulled against the hand in his hair and growled as he bit Ichigo's bottom lip, emptying himself into that warm body. Ichigo shuddered as he felt Renji come inside of him, both their bodies pulsing from the intensity of orgasm.

They stood there panting for quite some time. Renji, still inside Ichigo's body, holding his legs in the air, teeth biting as hard as he could without drawing blood; Ichigo, still with his death grip on his cock and Renji's hair. Neither one wanting to let go. As their bodies grew soft Renji slowly pulled out of Ichigo's numb body, also releasing his abused lip. He softly kissed Ichigo, making sure to lick the teeth marks he had left behind.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let his hands slip from his cock and Renji's hair to hang lifelessly by his sides. He languidly kissed his partner, sucking on his tongue again. Renji's hand slid up Ichigo's thighs and through the cum dripping down his stomach. He brought his hand up to his lips, coating them in Ichigo's semen before slowly sucking in two of his fingers. Ichigo licked his lips as he watched the show in front of him. He leaned forward and gently sucked on one of the fingers Renji wasn't until he pulled his hand away and kissed those sperm laced lips. Ichigo's numb legs finally betrayed him. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo as the boy fell into his arms. Now Renji was leaning back against the wall, holding Ichigo as he tried so hard to regain his strength.

And there they stood again, basking in each other's after glow. Renji held Ichigo close to him, gently stroking his strawberry hair. Slowly he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, cradling Ichigo in his lap. Ichigo never realized how gentle Renji could be until now. Even though just a few minutes ago he was trying to break him in half, now he held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Ichigo sighed in content, amazingly pleased with the outcome of his formerly terrible day.

Renji held Ichigo close to his chest and began to chuckle just slightly. Ichigo sat up and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought it was funny is all," Renji replied as he stopped laughing and tried to pull Ichigo back to him.

"No what is it?" Ichigo asked more persistently.

"I just thought it sounded funny. I popped Strawberry's man-cherry," Renji finally told him.

Ichigo's smile left him almost instantaneously. You could see the bright red blush creep it's way across his face. His strength suddenly came back to him as he threw Renji out the front door, his face slamming into the concrete. His shoes and jacket soon followed, hitting him in the rear.

"Aw come on Ichigo! It was just a joke!!" Renji yelled through the door as he quickly stuffed himself back in his pants.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo yelled back with anger laced through his voice.

Renji leaned against the door, jiggling the doorknob. Of course he'd lock it. "Ichigo…" Renji whined. "Come on… Can't you have a sense of humor?"

Ichigo slammed his fist against the door, causing Renji to reel back in surprise. "We're never having sex again you stupid jerk!" Renji hit his head against the brick wall. Why did he have to do stupid things? "For a month," Ichigo finally added. "Maybe two weeks."

Renji smiled in satisfied relief. He leaned against the door and said in the sweetest tone he could muster, "See you in two weeks, Strawberry-san." Inside where Renji couldn't see him Ichigo smiled from ear to ear as he picked up his discarded clothes and headed to his room. He would definitely see him again in two weeks. Maybe two days…

oOThe EndOo

* * *

And so after a long wait, we finally come to the end. You know what... I'm actually kind of proud of this lemon. It's my very first one ya know. If you don't like the ending, sorry. You can just read it for the sex ;). I just thought it would be cute. Thank you to all the reviewers, especially the repeaters; if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have written anything past part two! And as of now I am all out of ideas... yay. If you have any ideas for inspiration or a story at all, pm me and let me know. I really wouldn't mind writing again.

So finally, read, enjoy, review. I hope you've found this wait to be worth it. Thank you.

Deetra TaFoy


End file.
